


The secret of the devil rubie.

by ShitennouofEurope



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mystery, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitennouofEurope/pseuds/ShitennouofEurope
Summary: Cyber finds out about the devil Rubies. A gem that will give you power of your dreams. It was native to Saturn. Krona finds out that cyber finds the rubies and is angered by this.





	1. The Devil's rubie.

Cyber was drinking some Prickly pear juice, a native drink of Saturn. He didn't like the taste too much but didn't want to hurt meatball's feelings. Cyber cleared his throat and told meatball " Thank you for lunch, but I would like to have some time to myself." Meatball nodded as he went back playing his Cosmic Cube. Meatball walked around the castle when he saw a very old door, there was bits of sand in the gaps. It was a dark red colour. He slowly opened the door. He then saw a beautiful white sandy desert. He walked out of the door and stood on the beautiful sand. It was soft and comfortably warm. He walked around for a while and suddenly tripped over a hidden object in the sand. He saw that his foot was starting to bleed, he was confused. He dug under the sand when he found a massive red crystal-like object. He tried pulling it but it was far too heavy. He dug around the object, it was absolutely massive it was the size of an iceberg. Cyber gulped and his throat became dry. He felt he shouldn't have discovered it, it was something that was hidden for a reason. He left it alone and ran inside the castle. He then bumped into meatball who looked at Cyber with shock. Meatball asked with concern " You ok? You look scared?" Cyber in-between breaths cried " Where is Krona, your brother?" Meatball stuttered "He's in a meeting with the council of defence. He will be a while." He ran into the meeting room looking for Krona who was reading some paperwork. Cyber whispered to Krona who hissed at Cyber to go away. He grabbed Krona by the arm and brought him to the desert to show him the dark red stone. Krona was confused at first but smiled "Ahh. It's a fire garnet. They are very common in this desert. Never found one this big before. Impressive." Cyber asked "Is it used for anything?" Krona responded "Just to keep a room warm, they give off a warm glow." Krona cleared his throat and told Cyber "Now if you excuse me, I have a boring meeting to go back to." Cyber replied " You can stay here with me and find something interesting." Krona laughed "Full offense, but a boring meeting is better than hanging out with you." giving him a sneer look.

After Krona left, Cyber decided to walk deeper into the desert when he saw a beautiful red crystal giving off a beautiful red glow. Cyber was awed by it's beauty. He picked up the crystal and put it into the bag he was carrying. He decided to go back into the castle. He then became interested in the stones of Saturn. He went to the library to pick up a book on the stones. He read through it when he saw one of the stones pages was ripped out. He was confused by this and then he heard a scream, it was the librarian looking at Cyber. Cyber looked shocked and he ran out as the guards went after him. He raced past Krona who caught a glimpse that was in his bag. His confusion turned into anger and ran after Cyber shouting "Cyber! Come back here right now!" Cyber outran them and rushed into the dark basement people barely use. He sat down on the bottom floor in the basement. He sat down with the ruby and waited. He then out of nowhere felt a voice, it told him " _Hello, Cyber. This is Red nice to meet you."_ Cyber was confused by this and asked " Where are you?" The voice laughed "  _A friend, your conscious of your mind. You hate Krona now don't you. I want you to do a favour for me. I want you to kill him. Put that ruby deep into his chest as the blood trickles down his bed. His cries of pain. Kill him, he's horrible."_ Cyber felt upset by the voice, yes Krona wasn't the nicest guy but he was his fiance and he knew he would eventually like him. Cyber shouted "NO!" and threw a ruby at the hard floor. It smashed into sand! Cyber saw some apple cider and picked up a bottle, he put it into his mouth and began to drink. He sighed "Never doing that again." Then he heard a noise and someone was walking downstairs. He hid behind the boxes when he saw Krona getting a bottle of white wine. Krona sighed " Those damn guards. Can't even do a fucking job." Cyber stood up and looked at Krona. Krona was shocked and growled at Cyber "Where were you!? Here this whole time." Cyber nodded and was about to apologise but Krona sighed "No need.....I should've stuck with you. Devil rubies are pretty dangerous. They will give you all the power. You just need to kill someone." Krona saw the sand on the floor and asked "So you didn't give in, cool. So who did it say to kill?" Cyber replied "You Krona, but I don't hate you." Krona shrugged "Not surprising for the voice to do that. So are you ok?" Cyber nodded. Krona smiled " Come on Cyber let's go." However when Krona tried to open the door it was locked. He swore under his breath. He smiled weakly at Cyber " Sorry man, the door is closed." Cyber was hard with shock. Cyber felt uneasy. 


	2. The death of Krona.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyber was suspicious of Krona's behaviour. He seemed very laid back with Cyber, it was not right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter involves eating a dead body. If that bothers you. Don't read this chapter.

Cyber was sitting down in a huff of frustration as Krona apologised profusely to him. Cyber was very suspicious of Krona's behaviour and why was he acting so nicely. He licked his cut paw and he sighed. Krona hugged him gently and smiled gently " Cyber....You ok?" kissing his cheek. Cyber felt Krona's spines, they were weirdly soft unlike the feel he always got from them, hard and sharp. Sharp with distrust and hate. He knew Krona hated him. They were in an arranged marriage, an unhappy marriage. He hoped Krona would at least tolerate him eventually. A Santurn's spines only go soft when they trust you and love you, the opposite Krona felt. He however knew it wasn't Krona, but the Krona Cyber wanted. He had two options, be in this cellar forever with a happy relationship with a false Krona or an unhappy marriage with a real Krona. He felt happy and cuddled more into the false Krona who held him in a loving embrace. Cyber did want Krona to love him, but he knew he couldn't live like this. If he wanted the real Krona to change, he needed to be there with him. He stood up, Krona looked at him with confusion. Cyber tried to find a knife or a shard of glass. He then saw the Ruby again as he picked it up. Krona looked at Cyber in fear as Cyber stabbed him in the heart with the ruby. Cyber sighed with sadness "I want to thank you for your kindness. However I know you aren't the real Krona. I want to thank you for your kindness." Krona spit out some blood and fell on the ground lifeless. Cyber then heard the voice again " _You did well, young fox. What do you want? Your desire....."_ Cyber closed his eyes, and wished for his desire. The voice smiled"  _I will grant your desire, just please eat this body. Infest on this corpse."_

Cyber grabbed the false one's head. He sunk his sharp teeth into the head of Krona. He began eating the head slowly even eating the brain and bones of the false Krona, he chewed on the torso and the spine. It took him an hour to fully consume the false body of his fiance. He licked the blood off his fur. He felt the door slowly open and the voice shouted "Cyber!" A bunch of Santurn guards grabbed Cyber and forced him into a cell, a prison cell. It was your typical fantasy cell, dark and soundproof. He hated how dark it was and especially how lonely it was. He wanted to see Krona so badly, small tears fell from his face. He felt chills in his fur. He overheard the guards speaking about how he was going to be trialed, a trial about he was going to be exiled from Saturn and returned to Neptune. Basically tarnishing the relationship between the Santurns and Neptonians. It would be his fault, for messing with a Devil's rubie. His anxiety went up so high he became to hyperventilate. He then saw the guards open his cell, the main guard responded "You are free to go, come join the royal family for dinner." Cyber confused by this, went outside. He went to the dining room where Krona, Meatball and their parents waited for them. 


End file.
